Many people suffer from musculoskeletal conditions such as soft tissue trauma and arthritis. Some bear the pain associated with those conditions for prolonged periods. Treatment of musculoskeletal pain using anti-inflammatory drugs, such as non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs or NSAIDs, is not always effective.